l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Tamori
The Tamori family Castle (D7) was formerly Shiro Agasha until the members of the Agasha family that had remained loyal to the Dragon Clan formed the Tamori family in 1150. The Tamori oversaw the Dragon Clan's libraries, and the castle housed the Clan's largest shugenja dojo, the Mountain Home Dojo. Fortified deep in the mountains of the Tamori Provinces, the Tamori were less receptive of visitors than the Agasha were, and most of their diplomatic relations were conducted in Yamasura. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 291 Also known as Fire Tooth Castle, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 66 it was located in the Kinenkan province. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Location Located in the Fire Tooth Mountain, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 49 anyone who wished to visit the Tamori home would have to be escorted from either Shiro Mirumoto or Shiro Kitsuki by an acolyte. The castle itself was situated on a lone mountaintop, and the entrance was via a series of twisting caves and passages, all alike. The castle had no guards, as entrance to the castle was impossible for anyone not familiar with the caves below. Way of the Dragon, p. 97 The Mountain's Path was the only major highway that connected Shiro Tamori with the rest of the Dragon holdings. Training Ground A large portion of the courtyard inside the walls was used as training field, where the Tamori Yamabushi trained with the katana and wakizashi. The Dragon Spirit-Binder, Tamori Shugenja, Tonbo Shugenja, amd Tamori Alchemist schools were taught in the castle's dojo. Masters of Magic, p. 43 A temple to Bishamon sat in the middle of the castle. Masters of Magic, p. 27 Sacred Library Contained throughout the castle was the Sacred Library, organized in a manner that only the shugenja of the family could comprehend. No outsiders were allowed to enter the rooms of the library, and should they require any information from the library a librarian would retrieve it for them. No scrolls were allowed to leave the castle, and anyone who wished to copy information from a scroll had to obtain permission from the Tamori Daimyo. Mountain Home Dojo Mountain Home Dojo was located beneath the castle, in the Agasha Tunnels, and there the Tamori delved into the arts of potions and herbalism. The arts of explosives and alchemy were abandoned after the Agasha defection. Way of the Shugenja, p. 36 Agasha Foundries After taking control of the castle from the Agasha family, the Tamori discovered the Agasha Foundries deep in the heart of the mountain. Reading the scrolls and materials left behind when the Agasha left, they have continued the work on potions, herbalism, the art of Hanabi and smithing. Surrounded by the spirits of the Earth, the Foundries act as one big temple. Masters of Magic, pp. 27-28 History Naga and Hitomi During the Siege of Sleeping Mountain the Naga army in its fight against Hitomi and the Shadow, razed to the ground the Agasha Castle. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Night of the Spider In 1170 during the Night of the Assassins the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung and her husband the Master of Air Tamori Nakamuro died while fighting the assassins sent by Daigotsu. A level of the castle was destroyed in the fight. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Shiro Tamori came under attack during the War of Dark Fire in 1171. The castle was encased in molten lava by Tamori Wotan and Tamori Shimura in order to destroy the Yobanjin forces within, preventing them from using it as a staging ground for further attacks on the Dragon. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman The castle was begin to be rebuilt after the war ended, The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer but it was still under the solidified lava in 1172. The Return of the Dark Fire, by Rusty Priske External Links * Shiro Tamori (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Agasha Tunnels (Time of the Void) Category:Kinenkan province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Dragon Clan Dojo